Soul Eater: Filed Under Hell
by Sail Away With Me
Summary: Imagine disappearing, and then being told to go back by the people who made you disappear. If only there was a way to return from Hell. Maka is beginning to think she is going to have a "few" issues. SoMa along the way (v*-)(-') Lots of harsh language and violence. There will also be some questionable romance. ;)
1. Chapter 1: Back and Forth

**~Prologue~**

When you hear the words 'long time no see', you usually think a few weeks or months. Unless you're friends with Maka Albarn; then you might as well forget about ever knowing them and act like the next time you see them is the first. After all, 7 years kind of makes a dent in relationships… everywhere.

**~Chapter 1~**

"Maka!" Daniel had been looking for his partner for hours, and the one place he knew he should have checked first was exactly where she was: the bar. "Listen you drunken bastard; Assistant Director Brant is really fucking pissed off at you. So I suggest you get your ass up off the table and get to the damn office."

"Eh… Fuck you too, buddy."

Daniel could feel the enthusiasm oozing from her voice, "oh yeah, thanks MK. Don't worry I'll make sure to tell the big man to fuck himself, but for right now you've gotta get up."

"Ugh…" Maka (MK) was completely hammered and could tell the headache was gonna kick her ass all day. Good thing she got used to all of the hangovers over the last 7 years. She still remembers the day she began drinking, and still doesn't really regret it. How else was she supposed to deal with her freaky-ass job? Although she couldn't deny the fact that she could never face Soul or Tsubaki like this… which is one of the millions of reasons she hasn't seen them for about… oh, since the day she left 7 years ago.

She has always wondered how everyone was doing, her father, Sid, Stein, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Blair, and most of all; Soul. She knew she would probably never see their faces again. She knew this when she first left, although she never wanted to admit it to anyone. Secretly, she was pretty sure Soul knew she wasn't coming back, just by the way he gave her a painful look when she got on the train. All she can remember is the sad face he gave her, and even after all this time, it still breaks her heart.

"Maka, SNAP OUT OF IT! We have to go!" Daniel's loud voice interrupted Maka's thoughts and brought her back to the living.

"Oh shit! Sorry Danny, I'm having one hell of a hangover… I guess I really drank my heart out last night, huh?"

"Yeah," he let out a small chuckle, and Maka soon followed. "Jeez you've really let yourself go MK." He continued to smirk, but gained a faint sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah… If any of my old pals saw me now, they wouldn't even know it was me."

Daniel sighed,"Come 'on, we should go."

As they left the bar, Maka grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the counter and left a 20 for the bartender, consequently receiving a glare from her partner. "What?"

"You really are a drunken bastard aren't you?"

"Ha! You don't even know."

* * *

><p>When they got to the office, Maka realized Danny wasn't kidding around when he said A.D. Brant was pissed off. Right when he saw her he practically chewed her head off with the 'You're an irresponsible adult' lecture. "God-dammit, Maka, what the hell were you thinking!? The Director has been on my ass all day asking questions about your abilities!" He took a deep breath when he paused, as if he were expecting her to answer him. When she said nothing other than the 'fuck you' coming from her glare, he continued," Listen, you know you guys are my favorite team. Not just because you're good at your jobs, but because you're the two people in this damned office with a sense of humor."<p>

Maka laughed," You're telling me."

With her reply, Brant eased up a bit," Alright listen, I managed to get you guys a new base for a while."

Daniel and Maka both looked at each other eyes wide. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"This is our base!" Daniel was taking this a little bit worse than Maka, only a little. "No fucking way are we leaving!"

"Daniel! We have to go, he already saved our asses once, I doubt he'll be able to do it again if we argue. I'm pissed too, but we have to go to… where exactly?"

Brant hesitated than answered with a blank expression, "Death City."

Maka felt her breath become heavy as her heart practically stopped. All she could do was stare at Brant, knowing that he understood the pain going through her. The only word she could manage was a mere, "why?"

"I…I don't know. I tried Maka. I really tried to get him to pick somewhere else but he wouldn't listen. The Director just-"

Maka cut him off with a smile and failed to hold back the tears silently rolling down her face. "It's okay, I know you tried. I had to face this eventually I guess. I can't be a vanishing act forever."

Daniel broke his silence. "MK, are you sure y-"

"Yes. I'm just not looking forward to the amount of pissed people we're going to meet along the way." Maka had wiped away her tears by now, and she had begun to laugh her way through the headache that had become a migraine. "So, how bout we leave tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good to me MK, it sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2: It Started With Laughter

**~Chapter 2~**

The train ride began to feel worse and worse by the minute. All Maka could think of was how the hell she was going to avoid everyone.

_Seriously?! What the hell am I supposed to do? Ugh… I really hope Daniel doesn't notice I've already downed three bottles in only 5 hours._

"Maka, you've downed three bottles. Your liver is going to explode."

"Hey! It hasn't hap-happened y-yet!"

_Great… I have a damn drunk stutter._

"MK… why did you come here? It's obviously bugging you." Daniel was looking at her with his puppy dog concerned look.

_Stop staring at me like that._

"Alright, but you are _not _going to face this alone. Do you understand?" Now he was practically staring her down.

"Man you have a scary stare…"

"Ugh! At least you heard me… I think."

The train pulled up to the station getting both of their attention. "So this is it, huh?" Daniel stared at the large city in the middle of the desert. The strange architecture and weird moon gave him the creeps, but he could tell Maka was still used to it. "So this hasn't ever fazed you, has it?"

"Nope, I've never really thought of it as a scary city… I guess it's because I've seen much more terrifying things."

"Well I suppose we should probably get going."

"Yeah…"

_So, this is what my old life looked like… It makes me feel so nostalgic._

They got off the train and waited for their luggage. In the mean time Maka called for a taxi.

_I wonder if I'll see Bernie… he probably doesn't work as the taxi man anymore though._

When the taxi pulled up all Maka could show was a large smile she couldn't bear to hold back. There he was, still the old man driving the taxi. "Bernie!"

"Little miss Maka! Is that really you? You've grown quite a bit, in a few places." Bernie always had THAT sense of humor. Still, Maka missed it. She missed his toothless smile, his beer smell, and most of all the way he would make fun of her and Soul when they spoke to him.

_Soul… I wonder how he is._

"Maka I got all our stuff in the trunk. We should probably get going."

"Alright- listen Bernie, I'd really appreciate it if you-"

"Didn't tell anyone I saw you? Don't worry, I won't." That smile always made Maka smile too. It was too heartwarming to ignore.

On the way to the apartment building they were staying in, (separate rooms of course) Maka, Bernie, and Daniel spoke to each other the entire way. They talked about how Maka was before she left and joined the agency, they went on and on about the best bakeries in town, and they told Bernie all of the crazy hell they've been through; the assignments, the demons, the monsters- nothing seemed real, but it was, and Bernie understood. He was always good at that sort of thing, just listening. He would wait 'til you were done they speak, almost as if you had turns, and yours was always first. That's probably why Maka liked him so much, he was practically the father she never had, seeing as hers was always drunk and having sex with one prostitute after the other. That's why Maka always went to Bernie as a kid. She would always run to his garage when she was upset and he would listen. He would just listen, something she wasn't really used to, but liked none-the-less.

"Well here we are! You two be good now and don't get into too much trouble fighting slender man or killing vampires or whatever the hell it is you do."

Daniel and Maka both saluted and shouted, "Yes, sir!" Then Bernie drove away.

_Goodbye, Bernie._

"Go." Maka stared blankly at Daniel as he said this; she didn't understand what he meant.

"Huh?"

"You are practically in Drunksville, you are upset and tired, you need to go to sleep; so go."

"Ugh… what about you; we were on that damned train for over 5 hours, don't you think you should go to your room and sleep too?"

"Nah, I'm gonna unpack my stuff and then go for a drink, I need some relief."

"Alright well see ya." Maka grabbed her suitcase and walked through the apartment doors.

_What a fucking insomniac. He's gonna die of sleep deprivation one of these days… of course I'll probably follow when I die of liver failure. Ah, the life of being an alcoholic. _

When she got into her complex, she realized just how big it was for only one person. The living room had enough room for a couch in the middle of the room, and a few bookshelves with a couple of tables and a flat screen TV on the wall in front of the couch. On the right of the living room was the kitchen, which was smaller but still large for only one person. There was also a short hallway that led to her room and the bathroom, both in which were smaller and better suited to the way she is used to living; small and cheap. So in other words, her apartment was a little too nice for her liking, but she really didn't mind. Plus, the bed looked pretty inviting.

_The insomniac's right, it's late and I need to sleep. _

Maka plopped down on the bed and just stared lost in thought for a long time. She thought about her old life, her friends, her family, and she thought herself to sleep.

_It started with laughter._

What Maka woke up from, was definitely not what she was expecting. Yelling; a lot of it; and she knew the voices.

_But, who-_

"Black*Star, knock it off you idiot!" It was Kid.

"Yeah, your being annoying…" then it was Liz.

"Haha that's so funny!" Then it was Patty.

"Black*Star maybe you should calm down." There was Tsubaki and then, the one person Maka didn't want to hear, it was Soul.

"Tsubaki you should just give up, he isn't going to listen."

Next thing she knew she heard Daniel, fighting with Black*Star. "Listen you narcissistic asshole, if you haven't noticed, it's fucking 6 in the morning, and some of us only just got to sleep not three hours ago, so it would be great if you would SHUT THE HELL UP!" And then there was a loud slam of a door.

"Jeez, what the hell is with that guy?" Black*Star, as always, was clueless.

"You woke him up you jackass." Liz didn't sound amused, at all.

_What are they doing here? Why-why are they here? I don't get it… if they see me I'm fucked._

"So anyways what are we doing here, Kid?" Liz, still not amused.

"Well, two agents got here last night and I need you all to meet them… according to their director."

"Who do they work for?" Now Soul was getting curious.

"They work for-"

"Who cares; they just wanted my autograph!" There was Black*Star being a complete jackass.

_What a fucking ass- wait, what!? They have to meet us! Oh, shit… I'm fucked._

"Don't you think we should wait until later? It's pretty early Kid."

"Yeah, Tsubaki is right- we should come back later in the day…" Liz yawned enthusiastically; obviously she was ready to leave.

_Please listen to them. Please listen to them. Please just listen to them, Kid!_

"Okay, I guess. We'll come back at-"

"No! We are not coming back at 8 Kid!"

"But, Liz! Why not?"

"Because you've had us up all night and we're tired and need sleep, just like every other human being."

"Fine, make it ten."

"Good, come 'on let's go." When they all left Maka realized her heart was racing faster than a horse.

_Ok, I have four hours before they come to greet us, which means I have four hours to freak the fuck out and drink my heart away… literally. Maybe my liver will explode and my heart will stop, then I won't have to meet them! Okay, good plan MK, good plan._

Maka grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the fridge and turned on the TV. She practically stopped when she saw Song of the South was on. She forgot how much she loved it when she was a kid, and decided to watch it. She fell asleep to '_Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah' _after she drank one fourth of her bottle of whiskey.

_Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-a-Dee-ay, My oh my what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine, comin' my way, Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-a-Dee-ay._


	3. Chapter 3: After all these years

This is for the beautimus GatorgirlFL16 who even on my spare time insisted I update my story so here you go my wonderful sailors.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 3~<strong>

"Umm… MK? You're not dead, are you?" Maka's eyes began to flicker open. "Jeez Maka! You scared the hell outta me! I thought you fucking drank yourself straight to hell."

Maka glared at him with her 'keep it up and I WILL shoot you' stare. "Danny…" She sighed heavily, "I'm going to kill you one of these days." He laughed.

"Alright well come 'on MK it's 8:12, and we'll be having company in about 2 hours."

"Actually, it's in 1 hour and 48 minutes, if ya wanna be exact about it."

"Well, hello fucking smartass! I'm glad you're awake enough to be a fucking prick." Danny was the only person Maka could trust other than Soul. When she left she was pretty much on her own for a little while. Even when she joined the PEA she felt alone. She never said this to him, but he knew. Danny knew she hated people, especially getting close to them. That's why it took her so long to become friends with him. Only in these 2 recent years have they gotten close. It wasn't anything romantic (probably because he was 39 years older than her), if anything it was like a sibling rivalry type thing. At one point sure he thought of her as attractive, he still does. Nothing ever actually stopped him from calling her a pretty little lady, but he always wondered why she turned down every date she's been asked out on. Then he thought about one name she could only bring herself to speak when she was drunk as fuck. _Soul._

"Huh?" Maka knew she heard Danny mumble something but when he denied it she just brushed it off as unimportant. "Okay whatever, but don't think I don't see you grinning over there dickhead." Maka cracked a smile until she realized.

_They are all going to see me. Here. At Death City._

And that was when she started to groan and yelled, "Oh shit..."

Danny was startled by the sudden outburst. "What the fuck Maka?!"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the worst possible people to run into…" She fell back onto the couch and groaned once again.

"Ha, you're telling me! Are people always extremely loud in this town cause there was a serious ass-hat who thought it would be funny to go around screaming at 6 in the morning."

"Yeah, I know. That's who I'm talking about… or that group at least." Danny gave her a quizzical look.

"Alright MK, who the hell were those guys anyway?" Maka sighed and explained the situation and who they were, although he already knew a bit about them so she didn't really have to go into detail. By the end Danny was looking half sympathetic and half worried.

_Is she really gonna go through with this?_

"It's alright Danny I was going to have to face them sooner or later, I just wish it wasn't sooner." She gave him a fake smile to reassure him. She was pretty sure he knew it was a fake smile, but he was nice enough to play along and not pry into anything she didn't want to tell him, such as a certain white haired ex-weapon partner.

"Listen, I know you gave up being a meister a long time ago, but why did you join the PEA (Paranormal Evaluation Association) if you wanted to get away from all of that? I mean you and I do a lot of fighting... and running."

"It wasn't necessarily the fighting I was trying to get away from…" She paused hesitating to go on. "It was everything." She stopped to look at the ceiling. Next thing she knew Danny's hand was on her shoulder, and salty tears were streaming down her face.

_Why… Why am I crying now? I don't understand… I didn't cry when I left Death City, I didn't cry through all of the shit I've been through, I didn't cry when I was shot in the fucking leg (long story), so I don't get why I'm crying now. _

As if Danny read her mind, he softly replied. "Maka, after seven years, I'm finally seeing the little girl I've come to know cry, and it's breaking my heart." When she looked over, it took her a moment to take in what was going on. Danny was crying with her, the man she had known since she was 17 was crying and looking like someone just ripped his heart out.

"Listen you old bastard, don't have a heart attack on me, I'm too hung over for that shit." They both let out sobbing laughs and wiped their tears.

"I'm only 63, I'm practically 24."

"No, I'm 24, you are a wrinkly old bastard." As if they hadn't cried at all, they hollered in laughter, bringing the room back to a happy aura again. "So, what am I gonna do if Kid comes back with everyone again?"

"I'll cover for you and say your name is Kevin McKrinkly and you went to Burger King to get a large Whopper."  
>Maka smiled and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, and you can say I will be a while because I like to hit on my burger before I eat it to make it feel better."<p>

"You know, I can actually see you doing that Miss. I'm a vegetarian and won't just eat a real fucking sandwich."

"Hey jackass, I don't judge your dietary habits, so don't judge mine."

"True, I only let my damn doctor judge my diet, and that's cause she's hot."

"Don't let your wife hear that or she will KICK YOUR ASS. Anyways, what does the _Hot Doc_ say when she looks at your cholesterol levels."

"She about has a fucking heart attack every time."

"Ha, figures, you eat worse than a pig."

"Hey!" They continued their ramblings and laughter until they looked at the clock and saw it was already 9:23.

* * *

><p>"Where does the time go Danny?" Maka stared at the clock with a longing expression. Danny looked down at the floor and put an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"I don't know MK… I just don't know…" He may have replied to her question, but she knew he was really just talking to himself. Ever since she was assigned as his partner, he always rambled on about time. Even on his 60th birthday, she heard him ask his wife where the time went. Before his wife could answer, his daughter, who was almost twice Maka's age, replied, "To the next generation." Maka had never really thought about its meaning before now.

_The next generation, huh? What a nice thought._

Maka's thoughts were interrupted as the loud sound of shattering glass filled the rooms. "What the hell was that?!"

Danny grabbed Maka's arm and pointed to the second room in her little hallway of her apartment. As they got up he grabbed his gun off his belt, and Maka grabbed hers off the coffee table.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She didn't seem happy at all.

"What is it?"

"That's my god damn room!"

_My bed…_

"Ugh… really? That's what you're concerned about?"

"Well I mean… If bullets are involved I'm going to be sleeping on a very uncomfortable mattress." Danny started laughing.

"Leave it to you to be worried about the furniture rather than the guy in your home."

They slowly made their way towards the room, when suddenly a huge (and not at all cute) dog burst through the door. They both aimed their guns at it when it started to get up. That's when they noticed. The eyes were red, and its drool was black. It glared at them, growling, and it's muscles began to twitch.

"Danny…"

"I know." At those two words, they ran like hell. They knew leaving the complex would be too risky, so they went around the kitchen where the laundry room was and closed the door. The dog was close behind them and slammed into the door. Someone or... something else was tearing the damn place apart.

Then they heard voices, "Ay, moron! Where the hell are they?"

There was more than one man, "I dunno! The boss said they'd be in a silver suitcase labeled MK."

"Well then, we're just gonna have to find those agents who had the info aren't we?" Maka looked behind her and grabbed the case that was so _conveniently_ sitting on the washer. She looked at the window beside them, then tapped on Danny's shoulder.

"What?" He tried to stay as quiet as he could.

"Danny, we have to get out of here." She nudged to the window.

"Maka! We can't! The ca-", He stopped himself as Maka smiled deviously holding up a silver case marked with the letters MK. "You mother fucking genius." They opened the window and climbed out onto the street. When they started to head to a safer place, Danny stopped and grabbed Maka's arm.

"What is it?"

"MK, it's 10:03, and they just entered the building." He smiled at her and then continued, "You have to be the luckiest girl I've ever met."

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Maka felt a weight that she didn't even realize lift from her chest. "This is too much for someone with a hangover."

_Yay. Fucking. Me._

We're just going to have to hold off on them meeting for a little... teehee.


	4. Chapter 4: Unknown

**Heyyyyy! Omnigosh I'm a dumb captain who can't even remember to make time for her sailors! I am Sowwy! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 4~<strong>

"Why the hell do I have to be here when you told everyone else they didn't have to be?"

"Soul, calm down. I just want yo to show them around. You're going to be working with-" Kidd stopped when he was interrupted by a scream. They both looked at each other and ran over to the familiar hallway where they were screamed at earlier this morning.

"Where the fuck are they lady?!" There was a large man holding a woman by her wrists. He was holding her so tight that her wrists were a dark shade of red, and his knuckles were pure white. His friend was beating the hell out of a guy who looked to be her husband.

"Hey dipshit!" Soul was beyond pissed off. _What the hell do these guys want anyways?_ Before The guy holding the woman's could turn to look at him, Soul had him by the collar, and the woman was running to stop the guy beating her husband. Kidd stopped the woman.

"I can handle him, you just get your husband." She nodded and Kidd grabbed the other guy by his arm. He swung him around and punched him in the jaw. The woman helped her husband up and took him outside the building.

Soul already had the guy he was fighting on the floor. He picked him up off the ground by his shirt, "What the hell were you trying to do exactly?" He looked into the one eye that could still open a little.

"I ain't saying nothing." For some reason this guy actually had the guts to keep up the snarky act in his situation. _This guy is a different kind of stupid. Who the hell am I kidding? He's on a whole new freaking level!_ He turned his arm into a scythe and held it to his throat.

"Would you like to rethink that decision?" Soul was full-on in a bad mood now. He had already started the day off with a shit-tastic morning, and the last thing he wanted to do today was get into a fight. "I would definitely think about it, especially if you wanna stay awake. Unlike your friend over there." Soul nodded towards the other guy Kidd was handling. He was on the ground, while Kidd was off to the side looking into an apartment.

"Soul."

"What?" Soul turned his head to look at Kidd.

"They were looking for something. They completely destroyed this apartment." He looked like he was about to have an OCD panic attack. Of course that was nothing new.

"Alright. We're gonna try this again; what were you guys trying to do?" The guy had a frightened look in his eyes, but he still had it in him to smile. Then he whistled. _Why the fuck would he whis-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a dog. A large dog, that was now pouncing on Kidd. "Kidd!"

"I think it went a lot better this time, don't you?" Soul was officially done with this jerk. He almost slit his damned throat right then and there. _Almost._ Instead he hit him with the blunt edge of the scythe. When the guy was out cold he went to go help Kidd, who was underneath the freakiest dog Soul had ever seen. He ripped it off of Kidd and helped him to his feet. Kidd was covered in some black, smelly substance.

"Is this black blood?" It doesn't feel like blood at all, and it burns. "We need to get you out of here." Kidd just nodded his head, he was too out of it to do much more. Before they could leave the dog got back up. It's eyes were terrifying; red and blood shot. The veins in the eyes weren't red, but black. The black in the veins almost looked like it was moving. _What the hell is this thing?_

The muscles on whatever this thing was began to twitch. They began to swell, until something burst out of them. The entire hallway was filled with a horrible stench.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Maka stopped walking, and Danny turned around, "What's wrong?"

"We have to go back." He stared at her, wide eyed.

"WHAT?! Just a minute ago you wanted to get the hell out of there!"

"I know but we forgot something really important."

"And what would that be?"

"The dog." His mouth dropped as the image of the dog-like monster popped into his mind. They exchanged a glance then began to sprint back.

"Damn it! I'm too... old... for... this... shit..." Danny was panting, but didn't slow down.

"Oh, stop complaining old man!" He just shot a glare at her. It didn't take long to reach the apartment building; It was surrounded by all of its occupants, a few police vehicles, and about 3 ambulances. "It's a good thing we were only on the 2nd floor..." They ran past the people and into the building. One of the officers called after them.

"Hey wait! Don't go in there!" He chased after them until one of the other officers grabbed his arm.

"If they wanna get killed, let them! We have to make sure the crowd doesn't go crazy."

They slowed down in the lobby and carefully looked around. The lobby was dark and it was hard to see. Only a flickering lamp lit the front desk. Danny saw something move, "MK. Over there." He pointed at a dark corner by the left flight of stairs. There was something slowly coming towards them, and it smelt awful. As it came closer they began to hear a faint growl. It got louder and deeper until it was at the edge of where the light radiated. Then a low whimper came from whatever the hell it was. The smell got stronger, and a flesh-ripping sound came from the creature. It shot some black fleshy tentacle thing out at Maka, but someone tackled her to the side. Whoever it was had blood dripping from their arm.

"MK! Are you alright?" Danny yelled after her but couldn't take the chance of running after her; he didn't know how fast this thing was, or how strong for that matter.

"Ow... yeah..." She replied in a muffled tone, seeing as she had a 160 something pound guy on top of her.

"You sure you're alright?" The guy on top of her was right in her good damn face, but she could barely see any features except for his... white hair. She sucked in a deep breath and held it. She didn't know how to deal with this at the moment, she didn't have time. Instead she just let go of her held-in breath, and decided to deal with the problem at hand before dealing with Soul. _Thank God he doesn't recognize me…_

"Yeah, but you might wanna get off me so we can deal with the damned monster over there." He chuckled and got up. He bent over and held a hand out to help her up, which she reluctantly grabbed.

"So, do you know what the hell that thing is?" Soul looked at the two dark figures, he couldn't quite make out their facial features though. Before Maka could say anything Danny screamed.

"Oh shit!" He was being pounced by the large freaky ass monster. It was trying to claw at his chest and face. He was able to hold back its massive claws, but one of the fleshy tentacles that were coming out of it darted into his shoulder. "Ahhhhh! MK!" It was spinning and digging deeper into his right shoulder, but was interrupted by gunfire. Maka had pulled out her 45 Magnum and started to shoot at its exposed flesh around the tentacles. It pulled out of Danny's shoulder and fell back screeching at a high pitched tone. It fell on its side and started to roll on the ground in its own blood.

"That should buy us some time!" Maka ran over to her partner and began to look at the wound. It was deep enough that you could see the bone, and the skin surrounding it was burnt and torn. She took off his jacket and tied it around his shoulder to help with the bleeding. "Get him out of here, and make sure you tell the ambulance to take him directly to the DWMA, do you understand?" Soul nodded his head and put Danny's left arm around his shoulders. He walked out the front doors and turned his head back at Maka. _Don't get yourself killed, whoever you are._ Then he continued until he got to one of the ambulance men.

"We are gonna take him directly to the DWMA, right now!" The ambulance man only nodded and pulled a gurney out of the vehicle. Then he helped get him strapped on it. Then Soul heard someone call out his name. He turned to see who it was, and saw Kidd on crutches coming towards him. He finally got whatever that gross stuff was off, but he didn't look happy. _I wonder how many OCD fits he's had…_

"Soul, where are you going?"

"I'm taking this guy to the DWMA. He and some chick seem to know what that thing was."

"Where's the girl?" Soul nodded his head towards the building.

"In there." The ambulance man shut one of the back doors and called out to Soul.

"We're ready to go!" Soul only two-finger saluted to Kidd and hopped into the back of the EMS truck. The sirens began to holler and the vehicle took off. Kidd turned towards the building and listened as the gunfire continued inside.

"Let's just hope they both make it through this to explain what the hell is going on." Kidd looked down and stared at his cast, then lost it. "There's no symmetry!" He started hyperventilating and then passed out. Two men ran over to him.

"Not again!" They just moaned and picked him up off the ground.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I decided to make today a writing day, so there may be a chapter sometime tomorrow. :D Well, I hoped you enjoyed! Please R&amp;R! (^-^)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: It turned into silence

**~Chapter 5~**

"Alright, where the hell are you… you ugly mother fucker!" Maka was running out of ammo, "Jeez, the old man just had to get himself injured!" She just mumbled to herself, frustrated and tired. _When will this stupid day end? And where the hell did this thing go?! _She looked around the best she could in the darkness, but couldn't see much. The lobby still had one lamp flickering, which was just enough for her to see something move past by the desk. "And we've got ourselves a runner." She slowly walked over to the desk, and picked up the lamp. The cord wasn't that long, so she couldn't move it much. She held it out to brighten the room a little. Before she could react, the giant monster lunged towards her, and the lamp fell to the ground. She was in the same position Danny was in, but the monster was in a lot worse shape. It was a bit slower, and had a hard time swinging one of its paws at her, but could still manage. She had already gotten rid of most of the tentacle things on its back, leaving only one. It swooped its massive head down and snarled in Maka's face. "You my friend, have horrible breath." At this point she was covered in the black substance oozing from its mouth. The monster tried to bite her, but she held its head up, leaving her wide open. It jabbed its claws into her side and started to tear down. She screamed. "Damn, it burns like hell!" She used one of her hands to grab her gun, which was lying by the desk. She could barely reach it but managed. Once she had it in her hand she placed it on the creature's head. "Go to hell."

Its lifeless body fell limp on top of her. Its weight instantly increased and it felt like having a car on her. She slid herself out from under it, wincing from the pain shooting through her left side. She could tell she lost a lot of blood from the dizziness she felt, and tried to make her way to the door, but couldn't get up. The most she could do was slide across the floor and hold her side. _Great, I'm gonna die because I went soft and came back to help. _She slowly made her way to the doors, leaving a large trail of blood. By the time she managed to push the door open the world was dark, and only outlines of the people outside could be seen. She saw flashing lights and someone standing over her. She heard a voice say something, but it was too distant. She could only feel the bumps of the vehicle moving on the road, then she passed out.

* * *

><p>"Maka." She could hear someone calling her name."MK…"<p>

"Ungh…"

"MAKA! GET UP!" She practically fell off the bed when Danny yelled in her ear. Her head shot up off the ground and then she winced in pain. She suddenly remembered what happened and glanced at her side. There were large bandages on her side, and though she couldn't see them, she could tell there were stitches; a lot of them.

"Danny, where the hell are we?" She looked at him and saw a large cast on his arm, and bandages around his shoulder. Before he could answer someone walked in and shut the door behind them.

"You just so happen to be at the DWMA." There was a woman standing at the door, wrapped in bandages herself. There was only one person that it could be.

"Nygus?"

"Long time no see, huh Maka?" She smiled through the rags covering her face, and laughed at the surprised look on Maka's face. "Well, you certainly look surprised to see me!"

"No kidding! It's been like what? Seven years?" Maka smiled up at her and then something in her brain clicked. _Soul. _"Are you…" she paused and looked down from Nygus's confused expression. "Are you the only one who knows that I'm here?"

Nygus looked at Maka and a sad smile emerged through the bandages; "Other than Stein, Kidd (OK, some people spell it with 2 "d"s, others with 1) and Sid, yes, I'm the only one."

"Okay, do you think we can keep it that way, at least for a little while?"

"Sure Ma-" A loud voice interrupted her; a VERY loud voice. _Black*Star!_

"WELL I'M GONNA GIVE THIS GUY A TALKING TO! IF HE KNOWS WHAT THAT THING WAS, THEN HE'S GONNA TELL ME; THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! HAHAHA!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Maka threw her hands in the air and then fell back so she was completely lying on the floor. "Why me?!" She just whined and moaned to herself, until Danny burst out laughing.

"Really… hahaha… MK? You're gonna let… hahaha… this get you down?" He wiped his eyes and stopped laughing. "MK, you have been beating yourself up for years. Don't ya think it's time to stop and just say hello? I think you'll be okay-" Maka sat up and glared at him, then sighed.

"I guess-" She sighed again, "I guess you're right." She got up off the floor, with the help of Nygus, and walked over to a bin that had her stuff in it, including a new pair of clothes.

"Your other clothes were covered in something… gross."

"Thanks Nygus." Maka flashed her a small smile, then picked up the clothing and carried them over to a privacy screen. Nygus turned to Danny and pointed to the other side of the room.

"Your stuff is over there. Feel free to ask for help if you need it; you too Maka!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They both yelled in unison. Just as Danny closed the door to the bathroom, the door leading to the infirmary was kicked down.

"BEHOLD! THE AMAZING BLA- umph!" Next thing he knew, Black*Star was on the ground, and being threatened by Soul and Tsubaki.

"Really man! They just got attacked by a fucking demon dog, the least you could do is be decent!"

"Calm down both of you! As for Black*Star-" She him in the head, "Don't be such a pest!" Tsubaki turned to Nygus, who had her hands on her hips, and was glaring at a bleeding Black*Star. "Sorry about that Nygus… but do you think we could talk to one of the patients about the demon-thingy?"

"Well, they're both changing, but I'm sure they'll be done in a minute." Tsubaki smiled at her, and turned back around to scold Black*Star, while Soul fixed the door. Meanwhile Maka let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Then she ever so slowly began to put on the outfit that Nygus had gotten her. It wasn't anything special; actually it was extremely similar to what she was wearing before. It was just a white (practically see-thru) DWMA t shirt, a brown leather jacket, and a regular pair of skinny jeans. She was just thankful that Nygus thought about underwear, seeing as everything was covered in blood and the disgusting black slime. She was also happy that she managed to salvage her boots; they were her favorite, and she was a little too broke to by a new pair right now. She took a lot longer than she wanted to put on the black bra, but the t shirt wasn't too bad to get on. Sure enough, it was see-thru. The things that were a pain in the ass were anything that went on her legs. She was pretty sure she whimpered a little when she put the panties and pants on. She had to sit on the ground to get her socks and boots on, but it didn't hurt as much as getting those damn panties on. It took her a while to get off the floor; long enough for Danny to finish getting dressed, and be able to have a conversation with the group in the hallway.

Once she was up, she put the jacket on and walked over to the bin holding her wallet, gun holster, and her magnum. She strapped the holster around her waist then put the gun in its rightful place. Next she checked her wallet to make sure her ID and badge were still inside. _Looks like I've got everything. _She put the wallet in her back pocket, and looked at a hairbrush that was lying on the table. She picked it up and went to the bathroom. "Dear God… I look like hell." She was pale, and looked like she was a ghost. Her hair was a little crazy but manageable. She brushed her hair until the knots were gone, then laughed a little. "It's a good thing I grew my bangs back out, man were they awful." Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length, and she had long side bangs that fit in with her layers. When she looked over she saw a note:

_Maka and Danny, there are toothbrushes for you in the cupboard. I figured you would want to brush your teeth._

_-Nygus_

"Couldn't she just put all this stuff together?" She opened the cupboard and pulled out the one that was still in the package. After she was done brushing her teeth and doing everything else she wanted to do in the bathroom, she opened the door and walked back into the room. It was still empty, much to her relief. She walked over to the door and still heard them talking in the hallway, so she walked over to a window that looked over the city. "That was an awful welcome back party; there wasn't even booze." She smirked a little and then made a mental note to herself. _This is the longest I've been sober for a while. Better fix that later._ She was too lost in her train of thought to hear Soul walk in.

"Where did I put that damn phone?" Soul turned to see a girl looking out a window. She was kind of short, but man did that ass make up for it. _No Soul! You barely know who that is... but damn is that a nice ass. _He shook his head then decided to say something. "Hey, how ya feeling?" Maka turned around to see who was talking to her, then froze. Her eyes were wide and she saw a surprised look on his face as well. They both stood frozen for a minute, until Soul spoke. "Maka?"

_Then it turned into silence._


	6. Chapter 6: The love they shared

**I finally updated this... and I can't believe I actually wrote this. Well, here's the stuff everyone's been dying to hear. To keep you from getting scurvy, I decided to add lemons, my sailors! Jesus, we all have serious problems. :/ ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 6~<strong>

Maka stayed silent. She couldn't move or breathe, too afraid of what was about to happen. "Maka..." Soul's eyes wouldn't look away from her; they were too afraid she was just an illusion. Too afraid that if they averted from her, she'd disappear without a trace again. "How long…" He didn't know what to say, or what to do. The very person that he cared about the most in the world came back, after 7 years; 7 long, lonely years. _How the hell do I deal with that!? _"How long have you been in town?" She took a deep breath, and relaxed a little. That doesn't mean that the horrible twisted feeling in her stomach went away though.

"About 4 days, seeing as I was out for two." She gave him the best awkward smirk she could. "Sorry about the giant freaky monster… that was kind of our fault."

"Our?" He gave her a questioning look. She sighed shakily and tried to find words. It was a lot harder than it sounds.

"The agent I work with." She was trying VERY hard to avoid the use of the word _partner._ At this moment she felt it should be avoided, too bad Soul didn't get the memo.

"So he's your partner? Wait, are you the two agents?" His eyes went wide and Maka tried really hard to hold back her cringe. _Please stop using that word. Please, Soul._

"Yeah… something like that." He stared at her, but not angrily. It was more… sympathetic? No, it was- sadness, gentleness, and caring, all in one. Soul never was able to hold his emotions from her, and she was glad it stayed that way. She was happy she could still tell what he felt, but that doesn't mean they were still compatible. She was pretty sure their souls couldn't resonate anymore, and probably would never again.

"So… sucky welcome back, huh?" He smiled at her, and damn was it still sexy. _Great, I still have a school girl crush on Soul. Fuck. My. Life._ She still managed to giggle at him, even with the self-hating thoughts going through her head.

"You don't even know." Soul just laughed and grinned at her.

"Well then, how 'bout you and I fix that over a cup of coffee?" _Did I really just ask that?! I have got to be extremely tired, because I have lost my fucking mind._ Soul was too busy panicking over the 'stupid' question he had just asked to notice her sigh and then smile at him.

"I," she had to pause to make sure she wasn't hyperventilating, "would love that." Soul just looked up at her and snapped back to reality. _Did she actually agree? Man! I'm walking on egg shells here…_

"So that's a yes?" She let out a soft giggle.

"Yes, Soul, that would be a yes. If," Soul froze. _Why is she saying if? What did I miss? DID I MISS SOMETHING!?_ "You're buying."

"Huh?" He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I may or may not be a smidge broke." She threw her head down and groaned. "That ugly freak ruined all of my money."

"OK… I'll buy." He playfully groaned, mocking her. She glared at him then made an evil smirk. _Still haven't had a drink today… _

"Now you can buy me a drink too." He just threw his head back and growled.

"Fine!" He grabbed his jacket and held his arm out to her. She made a 'what the hell are you doing' face and he rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to be a gentleman here, and I'm getting shot down." She laughed and locked elbows with him.

"Well sir, shall we go?" She was completely carefree, but still aware that Danny was going to be pissed when he found out she was out on a date while he was being interrogated. _Did I just call this a date? It is not a date it's a coffee… date. DAMN IT! _Soul noticed she was a little uneasy when they headed for the door.

"They went into an old conference room. It'll be fine." She just looked up at him and smiled. Man was he tall! She was about a half a foot shorter than him, but it wasn't that bad. Soul didn't mind the way they were either. He liked her being close to him again. He liked walking out of a building with her on his arm. It made him, happy again. The only thing that bugged him was the damn angle and the t shirt she currently had on. First off, 7 years takes its toll. Maka had a decent fucking rack now, and her ass was still extremely sexy. _There goes the nickname tiny tits. _Plus, the t shirt she had on; not helping at all. _It just had to be white, didn't it? I mean seriously! Nygus couldn't have just given her a black t shirt to go with the bra? GREAT! Now I'm a perv! _They conversed back and forth on the way to the shop. When they got to the coffee shop Soul led Maka to a table closer to the kitchen, but still at a window. (Because really? What table isn't by a window at a coffee shop?) He layed his jacket out on the chair he was going to be sitting in, and was a little sad when Maka unhooked her arm from his.

"Something on your mind?" She noticed his distant expression.

"Just how much money I'm gonna wind up spending on you tonight." _You are lying Soul, but I'll let it go. _She just laughed and let his little lie slip.

"I really am looking forward to that drink later though. I need something to get my mind off of everything." She took a deep breath then put her elbows on the table, placing her head in the palm of her hands.

"That bad?" She rubbed her face then put her hands back down, leaving her hunched over with her arms on the table. Then she played with her hair band. From the way she was hunched over, he could see down her shirt. _Really?! Don't stare, don't stare, don't stare, DO NOT STARE._

"You may have enough patience for manners, but mine runs low. Quickly. And to be honest, I've used up a lot lately." He smirked at her then shook his head. He picked up the menu, ignoring her confused expression. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" He put the menu back down, and then looked at her. "You can still manage to deal with a white haired idiot on a coffee date, when you obviously wanted to avoid all of us." She didn't know how to respond to him. _What the hell is he trying to say__? _"Jesus Maka… You have no idea hard it was to let you leave."

"Soul…"

"Please don't do it again." He had a desperate look on his face. She felt a mix of emotion hit her; sadness, anger towards herself, and fear.

"What?" Was the only word she managed to croak out.

"Please don't leave again…" He choked back a slight crack in his voice. Man, was he an emotional train wreck right now. He felt like a teenage girl. "I know you wanted to get away from all of this. Damn it, I know!" He was being quiet enough that no one was paying attention to him. "I know that you couldn't deal with all of the shit that happened. I get that the kishin and everything else took its toll on you. Just please don't leave again." Somewhere along the lines he grabbed her hands and was holding onto them like she was going to disappear. It was like when he saw it was her in the DWMA, he looked like she was just gonna poof, like a figment of his imagination. She held back her tears, and slowly pulled her hands away from his. Then she stood up and walked over to him, surprising him when she bent over and kissed him.

"Thank you Soul. Maybe we can get coffee and a drink another time. But for now, let's just leave it at this, okay?" She stood back up and looked at him, waiting for an answer. When he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, she smiled. Right then she knew his answer, and knew it was alright. Before he could say anything she walked out the door.

"Alright… I can wait, MK."

* * *

><p><strong>7 years ago…<strong>

"What the hell is wrong with you Maka?! You've been acting crazy for the past three weeks!" _He is totally pissed at me…_ "I mean, honestly! Do you really think I wouldn't notice? You and I are partners!"

"Were…"

"What!? You did not seriously just say that! How can you say that with such a calm expression?!" He glared at her in amazement and anger, waiting for her to reply.

"Soul…" She paused, waiting for his anger to fade a little, but it didn't. "We were partners. We don't even work together anymore, which means we're done. We defeated the kishin. We turned you into a Death Scythe and you are the last one there will ever be. It's over, okay? There isn't anything wrong with that, it's how the world works, everything must come to an end." His anger grew noticeably. He scoffed and turned his head only to start slowly pacing.

"Really, you're going to give me that shit!" Maka had stayed calm for the last 45 minutes of arguing, but now, she'd had enough. He pushed her to the point that if it wasn't him she was fighting with, he would've died.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say?! Do you want me to be pissed at you? Because to be honest with you, I'm sure you know that I _am_ right! Soul, it was a good run, but I have had enough, God damn it!" He was speechless. He had to admit it bugged him that Maka didn't seem mad at all, but now he could see she was beyond pissed. _Oh great… Here comes a Maka Chop. _"Fuck, I don't even think you get it! I hate this, Soul, I fucking hate it! I can't be around all of this bullshit anymore! We've done what we were supposed to, we've made peace, but now it's time to move the fuck on. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not waste my life dwelling on our 'oh, so amazing' past." She threw her hands up in the air with sarcasm. "I want to move on. Whether you do or don't is up to you, but I'm not going stay here for the rest of my damned life!" She felt her stomach unclench, and her head felt light. She felt as though she was going to pass out.

The only thing left in the room was silence. Soul's anger had disappeared, and was replaced by an almost hurt expression. As the minutes passed they both stared at everything except each other; neither one of them knew what to say. The silence was deafening. Maka couldn't stand it anymore, and decided to end the conversation as a whole. "Well, I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Soul." He looked up at her and took a minute to think. She stared at him hesitantly before heading to her room. Before she could get there, Soul grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "Soul what the hell-" and there was the kiss she had definitely not expected. He had her by the waist and pulled her in close. When he released the kiss, he was just as surprised as she was. "Maka chop." Before he could flinch, she hit him very lightly in the head with a book. It wasn't enough to hurt him, in fact it was gentle, and had a trace of caring in it.

"What was that?" He stroked her cheek with his right hand and still had his left on her waist. She set the book back onto the shelf and slowly put her arms around his neck. She gave him a sad, but gentle smile.

"That was for giving me about 50 more reasons to miss you."

"So you're really leaving?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and rested his hand on the back of her neck.

"Yeah… I just…" He lightly pecked her on the lips and put his forehead to hers.

"I know, I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but there's just one important thing you have to promise you won't forget." He pulled his head back a little so he could see her beautiful face.

"What is that?"

"That I will always love you, no matter how far away I am, or how long I am gone." She was in tears now, and he couldn't hold back the sobs he had anymore. It broke his heart to see her like this, especially because she was crying over him.

He managed to get out a sob-filled "okay", and she pulled him into a lingering kiss that neither one of them wanted to break. They were too afraid of one another disappearing, and didn't want to let go. Finally they broke away to get oxygen, and hugged each other. Maka cried onto his shoulder, and she could feel his tears streaming down his warm face. Suddenly, his hot breaths were on her neck, and he was kissing the soft skin there. Her hands slid into his hair and her fingers entangled themselves into his white locks. Soul's hands had moved their way under her shirt, and were softly rubbing her sides. He realized what he was doing and pulled himself away. His next three words made Maka smile. "Are you sure?"

"Soul… I promise you, it's okay." He kissed her again with all of the love he had for her. The same thought of never seeing her again replayed over and over again in his mind, making it nearly impossible for him to unlock his lips from hers. He tightened his grip around her waist, and carried her the rest of the way to her room. They entered the room and toppled onto the bed. Maka still had her hands in his hair, and Soul slid his hands between them both. He slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Soul went back to her neck and began to leave love marks. He moaned when he felt her hand begin to unzip his pants.

"Maka..." He whispered into her ear as he slowly pulled down her shorts. She whined, feeling like he was trying to torture her.

"Soul... please?" She used such a sweet and innocent voice that his mind unraveled, and he couldn't hold back anymore. His mouth went so dry that it could've been a desert. He lifted himself up and pulled off his pants and boxers, along with the last of what she was wearing. He put on a condom and before either one of them could think, he was inside her. He didn't move, knowing it was her first time. He let her get used to his size, until she shifted her hips, giving him the OK. He began to build a rhythm between them, and Maka could only moan and scream. "Soul... harder..." Her hands were clawing his back, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

_Holy hell, I love this woman._ The rhythm steadily increased, and Maka could feel herself coming undone. Soul toyed with her breasts using his teeth, making her moan his name. She threw her hands in his hair and brought her legs around his waist. Soul took this as encouragement and began to thrust even faster. Maka screamed his name and he felt her come undone. She arched her back and moaned, making Soul's spine shiver. He felt himself coming towards the edge as well. "Fuck... Maka... I'm gonna..." He only managed to gasp out fragments of a sentence before he felt himself release. He lowered himself down so he could kiss the crook of her neck. "You know I love you right?"

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Yes, I know you love me." she giggled a little when saying it, and tucked his white locks out of his face. "And I love you too, more than anything." He smiled at her, and stroked her cheek.

"I really am going to miss you, ya know." She kissed him again, and put her left hand in his hair to play with some of it.

"I..." She didn't get to finish her thought as Soul pulled her up so she was in his lap with her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You don't have to finish that sentence. I already know." She brought her arms around his neck and felt him kiss her shoulder. He laid her back down, and then shifted their bodies so she was laying on his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "You should wear your hair down more often, you look so beautiful." She burst out laughing, then pushed herself up so she was looking at him.

"You think so?" He smiled then pulled her back down, laughing when she shrieked.

"I know so."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Gatorgirl16, I gave you their past and a little bit of action. This is the first lemony goodness I've done, so it isn't perfection, but I thought it turned out cute.<strong>


End file.
